She'll be waiting
by beautymarksandbroadway
Summary: "Why are you here?" he has his elbow on the counter, waiting for her answer. "For you" she smiled softly at her reply, he had used those same two words for the same question so many times.


_Hold me closer one more time,_

_Say that you love me in your last goodbye,_

_Please forgive me for my sins,_

_Yes, I swam dirty waters,_

_But you pushed me in,_

_I've seen your face under every sky,_

_Over every border and on every line,_

_You know my heart more than I do,_

_We were the greatest, me and you,_

She'd made it. She was ecstatic, she should be ecstatic. She had Kurt at her side, money in her pocket, her dream had come true, and yet something was missing. Rachel would sometimes roam the city trying to figure the missing piece out, she had a very fulfilling childhood, and she's barely left being a teenager. She walked along the crowds of people, watching her breath in the cold. She'd somehow made it to the flashing lights of a theater, she hadn't been to this theater in a while, she looked up to see who's name was in the lights.

She silently cursed herself on her way home. She never assumed she needed a man to make her happy. She had friends and her life, which should be more than enough. Unfortunately she figured out it wasn't. As soon as she looked up and saw the name, his name she felt a sudden pang in her heart. Well how was she supposed to know that even after she got everything she wanted she'd need more? She thought she was just being greedy with her life now. "Hey rache" Kurt greeted her from the couch, where he was curled up watching logo. "Do you think, you know hypothetically that even you have everything you wanted you might need more? Like a man or whatever?" asks him, he turns around on the couch with a cocked eyebrow. "Hypothetically of course" she adds in.

"Well, hypothetically yes. Don't you need someone to bask in the glory with?" he asks her, she nods. "Thanks, I'm going to take a shower" she nods again at him. She lets the warm water rinse the day off, she tries to let it wash off her thoughts of needing a man, it doesn't rinse off. She sits thinking on her bed. Would he even want to see her? Things with Finn were never going to get anywhere. But would Jesse St. James really want to see his former flame that crushed his heart at nationals?

_But we had time against us,_

_And miles between us,_

_The heavens cried,_

_I know I left you speechless,_

_But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,_

_And I see my future in you,_

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I put my hands up,_

_I'll do everything different,_

_I'll be better to you,_

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I put my hands up,_

_I'll be somebody different,_

_I'll be better to you,_

She had made her way backstage. She knew most backstage crews, having worked or at least chatted with them, or even their other stage friends talked about her to them. "Could you tell me where Jesse St. James's dressing room is?" she asked him. "Last door on the left" he told her nodding his head in the direction of it. She thanked him and walked cautiously down the hallway. She passed each door with a heavier beating heart. What if he slammed the door in her face? What if he says some profound but most likely true thing crushing her? She had arrived at his door. A piece of wood separating the star crossed lovers.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in" he answered. She took a deep breath before clutching the golden doorknob and opening the door. "Hello" she gave him a sheepish smile, he blinked a couple of times, composing himself, and she saw the show face slip on. "Rachel Berry" he greeted her coolly. "What a lovely surprise, what brings you here?" he's surprisingly calm; she knows it's his perfect show face. "I saw your name in lights, so naturally I came to see you and congratulate you" she lying through her teeth, the only thing being true is that she had seen in his in lights.

"Well thank you" he nodded. "But, cut the crap" his voice shifted suddenly, his show face slipping off. "Why are you here?" he has his elbow on the counter, waiting for her answer. "For you" she smiled softly at her reply, he had used those same two words for the same question so many times. "I'm perfectly fine by myself, I always have been" he tells her curtly. "I should be happy with my life, ecstatic with it actually. I have fame, fortune, Friends; I'm a leading lady on Broadway. And I'm not happy. Not completely anyway. I was wandering around town, and came across lights, with your name in it. Don't you think you need somebody to bask in the glory with?" she asks him. "Maybe, maybe not. Look Rachel who the hell knows? Maybe you should get a dog or something, you wanted one but your dads were allergic, maybe that's what you need" she can see he slipped up mentioning her dads, reemerging little things in their past. "A dog? I'd rather not be a purse carrying starlet" she tells him, he laughs. They're easily falling into their old banter.

_Let me stay here for just one more night,_

_Build your world around me,_

_And pull me to the light,_

_So I can tell you that I was wrong,_

_I was a child then, but now I'm willing to learn,_

_But we had time against us,_

_And miles between us,_

_The heavens cried,_

_I know I left you speechless,_

_But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,_

_And I see my future in you,_

"If you could duet with anyone in the world who would it be?" she asks him, "Besides me" she adds in as he opens his mouth. She giggles at him; he was going to say her. They're walking hand in hand through the bustling night on new york city. "Freddie mercury" he answers her. "Naturally" she adds in smiling over at him. "I wouldn't even have to ask you, yours would be Barbra Streisand" he tells her. She nods. "Ok, If you could make any song yours what song would it be?" she asks him, grinning waiting for an answer. "Hello, Lionel Richie doesn't have anything on our duet" he tells her as she's giggling, leaning her head on his arm. "I couldn't have said it better myself"

"Call me in the morning" she tells him. He nods, he calls her every free minute he has. "Goodnight" he smiles kissing her softly before she goes into her apartment. Everything has been going perfect for Rachel. She doesn't feel like something's missing anymore. She sighs sitting down next to Kurt. "How was your date?" he asks her grinning. "Perfect" she tells him, she tells him everything he asks that question because every date with him is just nothing but perfect. She smiled to herself how truly cliché they were.

"Whatever" she teases him. "I'm not kidding! Every generation is literally losing brain cells. On my way to a show last night there was this boy maybe eight or ten and he asked the adult with him what a boom box did." He tells her as she silently laughs at him. "Not everyone knows that Jesse, it doesn't mean they're stupid" she points out to him, he furrows his brow not even close on giving up. "I've heard many kids ask what a pay phone is, isn't that self-explanatory?" he asks her, her bottom lip pops out a little as she makes a small pout thinking about it. "I would assume so, but your story isn't that accurate" she points her finger at him. "But it is accurate" he smirks, feeling he's won. He's content. "I should call You Jesse St. Smug" She tells him taking a sip of her drink. She tries not to spit it out as they both break out in laughter about what she has said.

They left the café to stroll in central park. There's a light snowfall over the green grass. "This is nice" she tells him as they swing their clasped hands back and forth as they walk. He silently agrees with her as she snuggles into his arm. The snow starts to fall faster, and more of it. The soft white flakes landing on everything. She bends down and quickly pats it into a ball. She breaks away from Jesse's hand and throws it at him. She's bent over laughing, not realizing he's making his own snowball. She gasps and stands up looking as the snow that landed on her shoulder. "Oh it's on!" she tells him as they both hurry to make more snowballs to throw at one another. She giggles as it lands on his head and his lands on her back.

They've been throwing for ten minutes, neither surrounding. Rachel decided to play dirty. She runs and throws herself back, looking like she slipped. "Ow" she wines out, hearing Jesse's footsteps jogging over to her. She quickly makes a snowball. "Are you ok?" he asks squatting down next to her searching for damage. She quickly throws the snowball; it lands right on his face. "I win?" she's giggling uncontrollably. "Playing dirty? I like it" he tells her smirking.

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I put my hands up,_

_I'll do everything different,_

_I'll be better to you,_

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I put my hands up,_

_I'll be somebody different,_

_I'll be better to you,_

_Time against us,_

_Miles between us,_

_Heavens cried,_

_I know I left you speechless,_

_Time against us,_

_Miles between us,_

_Heavens cried,_

_I know I left you speechless,_

_I know I left you speechless,_

_I'll be waiting,_

"_Rachel, it's been three weeks, and you're with Finn" Kurt was distressed watching his friend cry for what had to have been the fifth time in an hour. "I know" she sniffs. "Then why do you keep crying?" he asks her with a hint of sass in his voice. "i-I don't know I just felt like he, like he knew me better than anyone. Like I finally found that one boy who understood me" she gazes out her window then let's her head drip back down. "Look at least you've had a boyfriend. I'd give anything for a boy to even look twice at me" Kurt flicked a bang out of his eyes. "But don't you want the right boy to look twice at you?" _

"_You're really going to forgive him that quick?" he asks her. "Yes, why shouldn't i?" she questions Kurt. "Oh I don't know, maybe the five weeks you spent crying over him last year might say differently" he placed his hand on his hips, sass radiating off of him. "Look, He's back. He said what he did to me is his one great regret. There is nothing stopping us now. I'm actually really excited" she smiles softly and actually blushes. "You naïve little diva" _

_She's desperately trying to find her voice as Jesse walks up to her and Finn and starts talking. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out, he walks away and she's lifts an arm towards him, almost to try to grab him and pull him back. The next three weeks is spent crying over the same boy. "You could literally make a small pond with all that crying" Kurt tells her. She laughs through her tears. "I know, this is stupid" she looks down at her hands. "Well let's see the first time he broke your heart. The second time you broke his. So the third time you two meet will be happily ever after" he tells her 'How do you know if we'll meet again?" she asks softly. "I just do" _

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I put my hands up,_

_I'll do everything different,_

_I'll be better to you,_

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I put my hands up,_

_I'll be somebody different,_

_I'll be better to you._

"What are we doing?" she asks him. She took a night off so the understudy could perform, on Jesse's request. He's still in costume from his show. She's standing off to the side, watching the performance from behind the stage. The curtain call is the only thing he still has to do. "I'll be right back" he tells her giving her a quick kiss before heading in to the stage. After the applause dies down Jesse steps up. "One year ago today I was in my dressing room when there was knock on the door. I would have never guessed that knock would make my life complete. On the other side of the door was Rachel Berry, you guys might know her" he stops to smile at the hollers the audience gives. "She is great, isn't she? That's why I would like to ask her a very important question. Rachel?" he turns around holding his hand out for her. She gets pushed on to the stage. She smiles at the crowd and takes Jesse's hand. She watches him for a moment before he gets down on one knee. She's blinking back tears. "Rachel Barbra berry, we've had a hell of a past, full of drama, laughs, love, and Diva fits-"he smiles at her. "- I love you and it would be an honor to share the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asks her popping open the velvet box, it's not a circular diamond, it's a huge diamond star attached to an elegant silver band. She nods, not able to find her voice. "Yes, yes" she tells him as he slips the ring on to her finger and stands up, they elope each other into a huge as the audience gives their two favorite stars a standing ovation.


End file.
